ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sternenfest 2009/Leitfaden
Lösungsweg Sprecht mit dem Event Moogle an einem der folgenden Standorte, um Informationen zu erhalten: Talk with the event moogle in one of the following locations for instructions: *Nord-San d'Oria (D-8) *Bastok-Markt (G-8) *Windurst-Weiher (F-5) Dann müsst ihr Prince Yahiko und Princess Amdina in diesem Gebiet finden. Das Pärchen trägt Yukatas und folgt einem vorherbestimmten Weg. *'Bastok-Markt': Sie beginnen bei E-11 und gehen weiter zur Kulatz Bridge, dann die Gold Street hinunter und bleiben bei J-9 stehen. *'Nord-San d'Oria': Sie beginnen bei F-6 (unterer Bereich) und gehen dann weiter hinaus über die Brücke bis zu F-7 *'Windurst-Weiher': Sie beginnen bei G-7 nahe des Home Points und gehen dann im Kreis um den Huntsman's Court bevor sie wieder zum Ausgangpunkt zurückkehren. Ihr könnt mittendrin mitmachen. Solltet ihr jedoch zu spät anfangen, kann es sein, dass ihr keine Belohnung erhaltet und bis zur nächsten Runde warten müsst. Hört euch den Dialog an, während ihr ihnen folgt. Wenn Prinzessin Amdina einen positiven Gedanken hat, solltet ihr nicken (/yes), während ihr die Prinzessin anvisiert habt. Wenn sie einen negativen Gedanken hat, solltet ihr mit dem Kopf schütteln (/no). Weiter unten gibt es eine Liste ihrer Gedanken und den richtigen Antworten. Wenn die Prinzessin demotiviert ist, wird sie zurück an ihren Ausgangspunkt laufen. Von Zeit zu Zeit kann es vorkommen, dass ein Groupie versucht, die Aufmerksamkeit des Prinzen zu ergattern. In San d'Oria, ist es Loaranne, in Windurst Mihn Rhettorah und in Bastok Hiltrude. Winkt dem Groupie mit /wave zu, um sie abzulenken. Ihr solltet euch dazu so positionieren, dass sich der Groupie weg von dem Pärchen dreht. Bleibt so lang in dieser Position, bis der Prinzu nd die Prinzessin vorbei gelaufen sind. Wenn der Groupie den Prinzen entdeckt, wird sie zu ihm hinlaufen und nicht auf euer Winken reagieren. Ihr solltet euch also am besten so positionieren, dass sie auch ansieht und den Prinzen damit nicht sieht. Sollte der Prinz sich mit dem Groupie unterhalten, müsst ihr ihm eine Ohrfeige mit /slap verpassen, bis er sich wieder der Prinzessin zuwendet. Wenn ihr es nicht schafft, wird der Prinz dem Groupie gehen und die Prinzessin allein lassen. Wenn das Paar ihr Ziel erreicht hat, müsst ihr warten, bis die letzten Zeilen des Dialogs gesprochen wurden ("Mein Herz zerbricht bei dem Gedanken daran. Doch warte ich sehnsüchtig auf unser nächstes Treffen.") und dann mit der Prinzessin sprechen, um eure Belohnung zu erhalten. Gedanken und Antworten Princess Amdina (Irgendwie ist das ganze Schauspiel ein bisschen albern! Eine Geschichte über wahre Liebe... Pah! So ein Quatsch) - /no (Dieses Flittchen versucht wohl, mit die Show zu stehlen! Was für eine Schamlosigkeit...!) - /no (Das Schauspiel macht mir doch irgendwie Spaß. Ich frage mich, ob ich ein Naturtalent bin?) - /yes (Nicht schlecht! Improvisieren kann er gut! Ich bleibe!) - /yes (Irgendwie ist mein Schauspielpartner unsympathisch... Ob ich einfach heimlich verschwinden sollte?) - /no (Interpretiere ich meinen Part vielleicht falsch? Ja, ganz sicher! Ach, ich bin eine Versagerin!) - /no (Hmmm, so langsam verstehe ich die Emotionen von Prinzessin Amdina. Doch ob sie den Prinzen wirklich liebt?) - /yes (Allmählich wird mir langweilig... Vielleicht tut mir ja etwas Abwechslung gut... ?) - /no (Er ist schon die ganze Zeit so ruhig... Ob er mir denn gar nichts zu erzählen hat?) - /no (Ah... er ist so perfekt, dass ich gar nicht merh weiter weiß!) - /no (Er spielt die Rolle des Prinzen wirklich fabelhaft! So sanft und männlich zugleich...) - /yes Mögliche Belohnungen Abhängig davon, in welcher Stadt ihr an diesem Ereignis teilnehmt, könnt ihr Ziergras für jede Nation erhalten. *Rotes Ziergras (San d'Oria) *Grünes Ziergras (Windurst) *Blaues Ziergras (Bastok) Um alle drei zu bekommen, müsst ihr in allen drei Nationen an diesem Ereignis teilnehmen udn erfolgreich sein. Nachdem ihr das Ziergras erhalten habt, erhaltet ihr zunächst die Frauen-/Männer-und dann die Damen-/Herren-Yukatas: *Frauen-Yukata *Damen-Yukata *Männer-Yukata *Herren-Yukata Wenn ihr beide Yukatas habt, erhaltet ihr: *Feiertagsfächer (zufällige Anzahl) *Sommerfächer (zufällige Anzahl)